Tragedy Makes Love Shine Through
by Nellygrl
Summary: Martin and Ruthie are finally officially, together. They also have their parents blessing. What will happen after the 12th installment?
1. Horseback Riding

Ruthie was quick recovering from her horrible break up with Vincent the month before. Or, the way she would deal with it would be to do everything possible to get her mind off her breakup. Gymnastics, poetry club, dance, singing lessons, and the track team were her after school activities (one everyday). Ruthie was on top of it all until she signed up for the new horseback riding club.

"Isn't your schedule a little packed, Ruthie?" said Martin noticing Ruthie, as she signed up for horseback riding.par

"I'm on top of it. Don't worry about it," she said turning to Martin, "so are we walking home together?"par

"Yae, I guess so," He said as they turned and walked off.

On their walk home, all Martin could do was think about Ruthie. Worry about her. Thinking about how she was horribly dumped by her first real boyfriend, and how Vincent tried to make Martin help him break up with her. "How could I have helped?" Martin asked himself. "I practically betrayed my own sister."par

"Are you alright Martin? You havn't said a word, and we're almost home," Ruthie said waving her hand in front of Martins face.

"I'm fine," Martin said, smiling at Ruthie, "so, you seem to have a lot on your plate...adding on horseback riding."par

"Not really. Gymnastics on Monday, Poetry Club every other week during lunch on Tuesday, Dance on Wednesdays, Sinnging lessons on Thursdays, Track during lunch every Friday, and horseback riding after that."par

"And that's not supposed to be a lot?" Martin said, standin in front of Ruthie so she couldn't walk any further. "And to add on to all thet, you have to walk home?"par

"Martin, I don't know what is bothering you, but whatever it is is getting on my nerves," She said walking around him.par

"What is bothering me, is that your schedule is unhealthy," he said grabbing Ruthies arm.par

"I'm fine," Ruthie said pulling her arm away, and runnin down the street.par

"Ruthie!" Martin shouted, but Ruthie was to far off.


	2. The Phone Call

Martin was so worried that Ruthie was mad at him, she was like a sister to him. He couldn't stand it. So he picked up the phone. Eric Camden picked up.

"Can I speak with Ruthie," Martin said.

"Sure. I'll call her," Eric yelled out Ruthies name.

"Hello?" Ruthie said with a raspy voice.

"Are you okay?" Martin said, failing to say hello.

"I'm fine. Whose this?" She asked. Martin felt stupid after not telling Ruthie who was calling.

"It's Martin," Martin said hoping Ruthie wouldn't hang up on him at the sound of his name.

"Oh, what do you want?" She asked with a hint of attittude.

"I just wanted to see if we were okay." Martin said.

"Well, if we take away the fact that you practically called me irisponsible, immature, and stupid. Yae, we're fine." Ruthie said sarcastically.

"Okay...I didn't say any of that!" Martin shouted as if he were in court.

"Well, just to let you know, I have already done Gymnastics, poetry club, dance, voice lessons, and I feel fine," she said taking a deep breath, "so you can just back off, okay?"

"I can't do that Ruthie. I am really worried about you. I mean, listen to yourself. You sound sick." He said calming down.

"Martin. Thanks for worrying, but please. I'm fine. Believe me." She said, hanging up the phone.


	3. On Friday

"Why am I so worried about Ruthie? She said she's mad at me. Whatever, I shouldn't care. It's not like I like her or somthing. Do I? Do I like Ruthie." Martin said turning around to reveal a mirror.

"Do I?" Martin said grabbing his coat and running out of the art classroom door.

Martin was so worried abot Ruthie. It was Friday, and she was in Track practice right now. Martin zoomed down the hall. When he burst out the doors of the school, he couldn't help noticing Ruthie in her track uniform.

"She looks cute," Martin said to himself. "No she doesn't. No...she doesn't," Martin said, taking it back. He felt sinful thinking about Ruthie like that.

When track practice was over Ruthie walked over to the benches and sat down. She was amazingly pale. As she took a huge sip of water, Martin approched Ruthie. Ruthie gave off a huge sigh.

"What can you possibly want? What can you possibly say to me right now?" She said looking at Martin. She looked sick.

"Ruthie, I'm taking you home. You're sick! Have you seen yourself? Your as pale as the moon," Martin said looking away. He couldn't stand to see Ruthie like she was.

"Are you kidding me? Martin! I really need you to lay off! I am fine. I have been telling you this all week! I don't need you babysitting me." She said turning and walking off.

"Ruthie!" Martin yelled and ran in back of her, sliding his coat over her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" She asked confused.

"Ummm...I don't know how to say this, but...your bleeding." He said, walking around Ruthie.

"Great! First, I have to miss luch for track, then I find you stalking me, then I get my period right before the only school activity I really want to do!" Ruthie saud wrapping his coat around her waste.

"What do you mean?" Martin asked confused.

"I've only been doing all these activities to get my mind off of breaking up with Vincent. Okay, are you happy now?" Ruthie said starting to walk to the bathrooms.

"Ruthie, that doesn't change anything! You look exhausted. You need to go home and rest!" Martin yelled, as Ruthie walked away into the bathrooms.


	4. If Anything Happens

As Ruthie rode her horse, all Martin could think of was Ruthie getting hurt.He could see her falling off the horse easily. Hurting herself. He couldn't stand it much longer. Martin sat on the bench waiting for practice to be over. As Ruthie walked out, she walked slowly. Martin knew she didn't feel fine. He knew she was exhausted.

"Well, since your going to follow mw home, we might as well get somthing straight." Ruthie said walking up to Martin slowly.

"What?" Martin said handing Ruthie a water bottle.

"I want you to know thst I really don't... I don't," Ruthie started to sway, she looked dazed. Ruthie started to fall, but Martin grabbed her.

"Ruthie! Ruthie! Wake up! Can you hear me? Ruthie!" He yelled.

She opened her eyes slightly and said in a long sigh "I"m sorry Martin."

Martin had Ruthie in his arms as he ran all the way to the hospital. He knew this was going to happen. He knew that Ruthie was going to get herself hurt. When Martin reached the hospital he whispered into Ruthies ear:

"Don't ever do this to me again, Ruthie," he said as he ran into the hospital emergency room and handed Ruthie to the doctor.

"Whats wrong?" the doctor asked.

"She fainted. I thing she's exhausted." Martin said with his hand over his head.

"Room 302B!" The doctor yelled as he started to walk away.

"Doctor! Is she going to be alright?" Martin said with a desprate look on his face.

"I think she'll be fine," the doctor said with a reassuring smile.

An hour later, the doctor came out with a good look on his face. Martin could not think of what he was going to say.

"Ruthie wants to see you," the doctor said, pointing to the room.

Martin walked slowly to the room, as if he was thinking of what to say. He didn't want to say the wrong thing to Ruthie, especially when she might be PMS-ing.

"Hello?" Martin said as he walked into the room.

"Hey," Ruthie said with an exhausted voice. "I am really sorry, Martin. I know I really messed up. Here you are warning me that I had an unhealthy schedule, and I say I don't need a babysitter. Obviously I do." She said with tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Don't say that Ruthie. You were hurting. You were trying to get your mind off of the thing that was making you hurt. a lot of people do the same thing," Martin said, pushing Ruthies hair out of her face.

"Why did you care so much though. I was being such a jerk to you," she said sniffing.

"Ruthie. I don't know right now. For some reason...I can't stand to see you in pain. It makes me want to punch the daylights out of myself. I always feel like it's my fault," He said scratching his head.

"Well, Martin. I wanna say thanks, for everything you've done. And that I love you," she said as Martin looked up in surprise, "I mean...like a brother," She said looking down at her fingers.

"I love you too," Martin said, standing up.

"You forgot to say like a sister," Ruthie said before Martin got the chance to get out the door.

Martin turned and smiled at Ruthie:

"No I didn't."

As Martin left the hospital, he saw Annie and Eric arriving.

"Ruthie's fine," Martin said smiling at the Camden parents.

"Thankyou Martin. Thankyou," Annie said hugging Martin.

The only thing that was running through Martind head was a short, but meaningful phrase:

"I love Ruthie."


	5. It's Not Supposed To Be Like This

Ruthie and Martin have finally let their feelings out about each other. They have finally let their love for each other shine through. Ruthie is now home from the hospital after fainting from exhaustion. Ruthie needed to talk to Martin, so she walked across the street to his house and knocked on the door.

"Hey Martin," Said Ruthie when Martin opened the door.

"Hey," Martin smiled, "wanna come in?"

"Sure," Ruthie stepped into the house. She didn't know what to do with herself. Should she sit down? Should she stand up and try to look cute. All she could think about was how foolish she had been. Signing up for six extracoriculer activities to get her mind off of the scumbag Vincent. Then fainting right in front of Martin, proving she was a complete fool.

"We can go up to my room or sit right here. Whatever you want," He said to Ruthie. He always made Ruthie feel so special. He always protected her when she needed to be protected, and he was always a gentlemen.

"Here is fine," She said, sitting down at the table. "Umm, Martin." She said suddenly getting really serious.

"Yea?" He said.

"You know how in the hospital," Martin put a look of embaressment on his face, "when you said you didn't forget to say like a sister. What did you mean by that?"

"What do you think I meant?" Martin asked, not knowing what to say.

"I don't know. That is why I'm asking you." Ruthie said starting to get impatient.

"Well, if your wondering if I didn't mean what I said, I did. And I'm not gonna take it back," Martin said, looking down at the table. Ruthie smiled. She was so happy. Happy that the boy she always thought was completely out of her league, liked her too.

"Well, would you like to go out some time?" Ruthie said, now that she knew what Martin's feelings truely were. Martin's face's glow dissapeared at this question. And a frown spread across his face.

"Ruthie. I don't know if we can do this," Martin said turning to Ruthie.

"What do you mean?" Ruthie said starting to feel the tears swelling in her eyes.

"I am almost three years older then you. And I don't think your parents would aprove of a relationship between us," Martin said to Ruthie. He truely did not want to tell Ruthie this after all she had been through.

"You said you loved me Martin. You said you meant it!" Ruthie said standing up. The tears finally started to roll down.

"Ruthie! I did mean it. I couldn't have lied to you. I do love you!" Martin said starting to feel tears swelling in his eyes, but him being the man he thought he was, he wouldn't let them out.

"Then why can't you be with me Martin. I'm not asking for much," Said Ruthie starting to shake from a broken heart. Martin wrapped his arms around her because he couldn't stand to watch Ruthie shake in pain.

"Ruthie I would give anything to be able to be with you. But right now, it won't work. I'm sorry," Martin said, barely holding his tears back.

"It's not supposed to be like this! If you love me and I love you, we're supposed to be together!" Ruthie shouted, as she pulled away fom Martin's grip, and at the perfect time Martin's father started walking down the stairs.

"What's going on down here?" Martin's father said confused at the sight of Ruthie crying and Martin standing there looking like he's about to be in tears.

"I was just leaving," Ruthie said heading twords the door. When the door slammed shut one tear went roling down Martin's face.

"What's wrong Martin?" Said Martin's dad.

"Nothing dad. Nothing," Martin said, walking up to his room, also broken hearted.

Martin was just as broken hearted as Ruthie. All he could say to himself was he put Ruthie in tears. He broke Ruthies heart. And as much as he hated it when other people hurt Ruthie, he hated it ten times more when he did it himself. Martin walked up to his wall, and punched a whole right through it in rage twords himself.


	6. To Right For The Rain To Stop Us

Ruthie was broken hearted at the fact that Martin wouldn't fight for their relationship. She lay in her bed hoping that Martin would walk in and sooth her. She wanted him to walk in and tell her that he loved her, and couldn't wait to be with her. But, she also felt hate raging inside of her. She stroked her head as a pain soured through her head.

The phone rang. Ruthie stole a look at the caller I.D., and saw that it was the guy that she was absolutly dreading at the moment. Martin. She thought about not picking it up. She thought about never talking to Martin again, but she knew she would never be able to do that.

"Hello," she said with a hoarse voice from crying, "Ya know, your not really the person I'm longing to talk to right now."

"Yea, I know," he said with a very raspy voice. Ruthie was shocked. Had she made Martin cry? Did she mean that much to Martin, as to make him cry for her?

"Are you alright?" Ruthie said with a caring voice. She was confused at how her voice morphed from angry to a worried tone within a milli-second.

"Umm, yea. I really need to see you Ruthie. Meet me at the Pamanaude," ruthie didn't know what he was thinking. First of all, it was 3:00 in the morning, which shocked Ruthie at the fact that Martin would even call this late at night. And he just broke her heart!

"What makes you think I want to go anywhere with you at 3:00 am, or any other time?"

"You care," He said simply, and hung up.

Ruthie quickly freshened up. She couldn't believe she was going to give into Martin after what he had done! She wasn't going to show Martin she cared that much about him by dressing up. So she simply left on her pajama shorts and a tang top, and through on a bit of lip gloss.

Right before she left her room, somthing hit her. It's 3 AM! "How am I going to get out of the house?" Ruthie asked herself.

Ruthie decided she would take a risk, and just leave. Ruthie creaped around the house, which was pretty simple do to her petite frame of a body. She was at least a foot shorter then Martin.

Ruthie felt stupid walking up to the Pramenaude in a pair of pajama shorts and a tang-top. But Martin's eyes were glued. It's a proven fact that guys like girls better in the morning, and a 3:00 am Ruthie must have been just that. Ruthie all the sudden wished she had put on some clothes. she felt like she looked like a retard walking around in her pajamas.

Martin started walking tword Ruthie, she felt her stomach doing all sorts of front flips, back flips, cart wheels, and summersalts. And even though Martin didn't show it, he was too!

"Ruthie," Martin started trying to think of what he was going to say, "I don't know how to make what I did seem right." He said sounding truly sensier.

"You can't."

"I know, Ruthie. the thing is, I don't know how I am goint to stop loving you!" he bursted at that moment, everything started flowing out of him, "I can't stop thinking about you! i can't take 10 minutes to think about my homework, or my friendsm your constantly on my mind! Ruthie, I know that I need you," he said stepping closer to Ruthie.

At that precise moment, It started to rain. The little droplets of rain hit Ruthies face with a splash of refreshment. It was almost like they were washing away the hatred for Martin, and leaving only the love she so despratly wanted to let out.

"Great way to destroy a good moment," Martin said with a dissapointed look on his face.

"You're crazy," Ruthie said, grabbing Martin's hand and pulling him into the Pramanaude. They were alone to express there love for each other, and ruthie only hoped he would. "I love the rain," she said letting go of Martin's hand and twirling around continuously, the rain pouring on her.

Martin just watched and adored Ruthie as she danced in the rain. He loved her. Her innocense, the fact that she was the only one that could make him feel like he belonged in this world. As she spun around non-stop, he walked up to her softly and took hold of her arms. Ruthie landed in Martin's loving embrace, smiling, and gazed into Martins loving eyes. Ruthie didn't want to let this moment end. Martin wanted to savor this moment as long as he could. They both knew that this moment, unlike any other was true love.

"Ruthie, I thought for a long time. It took me a long time, as you can see it's 3 am. I was thinking about us. I said I would do anything to be with you, and now I'm going to live up to my promise. I'm going to do anything to be with you. I love you Ruthie," Martin moved a little closer to Ruthie. Ruthie could feel his body heat which was a good thing, because her pajama shorts wern't really doing much in the pouring rain.

Martin put his hands around Ruthies slender waist and lifted her up in the air. Still gazing into her eyes, Martin realized at this angle, Ruthie looked as beautiful as ever. The light of the moon shined on the left side of her face making it look creamy, and so very young. Martin had a rush of guilt, "She's two years younger then me, I can't take advantage of this. She's so innocent." But all his doubts were washed away with the rain when he saw Ruthie smiling into his eyes.

"I love you too," said Ruthie. Martin lowered Ruthie just enough for her lips to touch his. It was like a scene out of a movie. The guy holding the girl up above the ground while kissing her. The girl being swept off her feet! It was beautiful.

It could have been a thousand years by the time they seperated from their passionate kiss. Ruthie took a strong gasp of air into her patite body. Martin could feel her heavy breathing against his chest, and he knew that this was right.He knew that when he put Ruthie down, they would be official. They would be together. Martin lowered Ruthie to the ground.

Ruthie's hands settled around Martin's waist, and Martin's right below her shoulders. Ruthie stared at the ground, thinking.

"Are you okay?" asked Martin. He felt like he had to make sure she was okay, him being two years older then her, he was still very protective.

"Yae," Ruthie said, but Martin could still feel her heavy breathing on his chest. "It's just...I was thinking to. And, you were right. My parent's probably won't approve of this. But, this relationship...it feels to right to be wrong," Ruthie through her hands around Martin, holding him in a hug that made him feel like bursting with tears. Martin rested his chin on the top of Ruthies head as he comforted her.

"Ruthie, I'm not going to give you up. I need you. I love you," and at that they seperated. Ruthie grasped his hand, and they walked home together. They didn't say one word to each other on the way. It was to right to talk. Just to right.


	7. You Tell Them

Ruthie lay in her bed, wishing the night before didn't have to end. Everything about that 2:00 am trip to the Pramanaude was perfect. Other then her wearing her pajamas! Everything about the words "Ruthie and Martin" seemed to be ringing in her head. They sounded perfect to her. They were perfect words.

Ruthie lie on her bed with a notebook in front of her, continuously writing...Martin Brewer, Ruthie Martin Brewer, Mrs. Ruthie Brewer. All the names seemed to fit perfectly with her. All the sudden, there was a knock on Ruthie's door.

"Come in!" Ruthie yelled as she tucked the notebook under her bottem.

A tall, sleepy Martin was revealed. He seemed to have slept for only hours. And then it hit Ruthie, He had only slept for a couple of hours. Martin walked up to Ruthies bed and plopped down on it as if it were his own.

"Yae, sure. Get comfortable!" Ruthie said sarcastically.

"Your lucky I care about you, Ruthie Camden. Where would you be without me?" He said, laying his head on Ruthies lap. "Don't answer that," he added quicly when he saw Ruthies eyebrows lift.

"The question is, What would you do without me, Martin Brewer?" Ruthie said with an expectin look on her face.

"Die," Martin said, looking staight into Ruthies eyes.

Ruthie leaned in to kiss Martin, just as the door started to open. Martin thinking quick leaned away and grabbed the notebook under Ruthie "Yea. 3 times A to the third power is unknown without a replacing variable."

Ruthie looked at Martin with a dissapointed look. Martin knew what she was thinking. He knew that she was dissapointed at the fact that he didn't want anyone to know they were together. Martin looked down at the page of the notebook he had turned to. "Martin Brewer, Ruthie Martin Brewer, Mrs. Ruthie Brewer," this made Martin's heart sink.

"Studying?" said Annie Camden, as she walked in with a big load of laundry.

"Yea," said Ruthie getting out of bed, and walking over to the load of laundry to fold.

"Yea, Ruthie asked me to help her with her Algebra homework," said Martin still gazing down at the notebook.

"It's a little early, isn't it?" Said Annie looking up at Martin.

Martin quickly looked up and gasped, "It's never to early for Algebra!"

Ruthie gave a small sarcastic chuckle to this statement. Martin knew what was coming. He messed up. He knew he should have just shut his mouth. He should have let Ruthie do the talking. Her excuse would have been better then "we're doing algebra". Ruthie would have been smart, she would have said, "Mom, I love Martin and there is nothing you can do about it." But instead he said "algebra".

"Well, when your done studying, make sure you come down for brakfast," Annie said walking out of the room.

"What was that?" Ruthie gasped as Annie walked out of the room.

"I had to think quick!" Said Martin, despratly trying to convince himself he didn't do anything wrong.

"We could have just told her!" Ruthie said with a desprate look on her face.

"It's not that easy, Ruthie! I'm 17, your 15. We have to keep this on the downlow!" Martin said grabbing Ruthie's hands. Ruthie wouldn't look in Martin's eyes, she was already starting to shake from, yet again, a broken heart.

"You make it sound so wrong. We are not doing anything wrong Martin!" Ruthie said, trying to hold back tears.

"I never said this was wrong! It's the farthest thing from it!" Martin said with a pleading look in his face.

Ruthie pulled away from his grasp, "If you won't tell my parents that we're together, I don't want to be together at all."

Martin was stunned. He needed Ruthie. He loved her with all his heart. He wanteds to skip to Eric and Annie and tell them that he loved her, but he couldn't. He knew that the Camdens wouldn't like the idea.

"Is that what you really want?" Martin asked trying to reach Ruthie's eyes.

Ruthie was all the sudden hit with a blast attack. She stepped up to martin, reaching only his chin in hight and started to shout:

"Of course it's not what I want! I love you Martin. I wish you could be with me! I wish you would stop treating me like a little girl, and start treating me like Zoe, or Cecilia!" Ruthie said gazing into his eyes with a look of total broken-ness.

"You are more important to me than them! I love you more then I ever loved them! Has it ever occured to you that I might treat you like this _because_ I love you?" Martin said turning around so he wouldn't have to watch Ruthie as her heart broke, got sewed back together, and then brake again.

"What happened to doing anything to be with me!" Ruthie said jumping in front of Martin. Martin just stared at Ruthie, her tear stained face was so beautiful in the morning. "What a perfect time to be thinking like that" Martin thought to himself.

"I'm afraid if we tell your parents, we can't be together." Martin sat down on Ruthies bed, and started playing with his fingers. Ruthie gave a nod of understanding and sat down next to Martin.

"I need you to tell them, Martin," Ruthie said pulling Martins face in her direction. "And until you do, we will just be friends. I'll be waiting Martin. I'll be waiting for you to tell them. And when you do, we can be together."

Ruthie leaned over to Martin and whispered into his ear, " You shouldn't make everything so complicated. What makes you think I would listen to my parents if they said I couldn't date the person I love?" She kissed him on the lips.

"It will take me a while," Martin said, looking up with a defeated look. "But I will."

"I can wait," she said putting her hand on Martin's cheek, "I'll always wait for you, I love you."

Ruthie turned and started walking out of her room. Ruthie knew, sooner or later, Martin would tell her parents. And they would live happily ever after.

Martin knew he woulf have to tell her parents if he ever wanted to be happy. And he would. Wouldn't he?

**(Don't worry, he will. I just wanted to add a bit of suspitioney stuff thingy. Oh, but that doesn't mean it will be in the next chapter or anything, NOOOO, you'll have to wait and read a bit longer then that. I had to add more drama to keep the story going. Whats a story if it only has love and bliss? So keep on readin. You won't regret it.)**


	8. Girls Always Know

Martin walked into the Camden house with determination. It had been two monthes sence Ruthie had told Martin to tell her parents that Martin and Ruthie were together. Martin walked across the kitchen and reached Eric's oofice. He barged in only to find Annie sitting on the desk folding clothes.

"Hi, Mrs.Camden," Martin said mixed with happiness and sadness. annie was a lot more understanding then Eric.

"He Martin. Come and help me fold these clothes while we talk," said Mrs. Camden holding out a long T-Shirt. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I was just wondering. What is your poinion on age differences when it comes to couples?" Martin said avoiding eye contact.

"Well, my opinion...it doesn't really matter, does it? If two people love each other, there's not much I can do, is there?" said Annie, giving Martin a very furtive look.

"Oh," said Martin, trying to tell himself that look was not a hint.

"And using an example...maybe if...it were, lets say...figuritively speaking, you and Ruthie. i don't think I'd mind." Said Annie looking streight into Martin's eyes.

"How did you know!" Said Martin. Now mad that he worked up the courage over two monthes to even get to this point.

"Come on now. I'm a mother...I know everything." She said putting down the clothes and walking out of the office.

"I told your mom," said Martin walking into Ruthies room.

"Oh please Martin. She already knew," said Ruthie, not fooled by Martin.

"How did you know?" Said Martin, now getting frustrated.

"Come on now. She's a mother...she knows everything." She said plopping onto he bed.

As Martin plopped onto her bed, he said, "Why does everyone know this but me?"

"Not everyone knows. Just the girls." She said getting comfortable. Ruthie started to get tired, sence she had just gone through a long day. "Now all you have to do is tell my dad," Said Ruthie drowzilly.

Martin let out a long sigh. And when he turned around, Ruthie was asleep. She looked so beautiful to him. Her long curly hair was laying right next to her face...cozily. Martin left Ruthie to doze on, hoping that she was only dreaming about him.


	9. Jealousy is Part of the Plan

Martin knew his time was running out. He knew that 3 monthes was pushing the envelope. Ruthie was getting tired of waiting, Annie was getting tired of waiting, MARTIN was getting tired of waiting. What was keeping Martin from telling Mr. Camden was the fact that he might not even let Martin and Ruthie see each other again after Martin tells him. Ruthie was his life, Ruthie was everything! He couldn't bting himself to risking everything.

"Martin, It's been three monthes," said Ruthie closing her bedroom door after Martin walked in. "Don't you think your throughing this whole thing a little out of perportion?"

"No. What if your parents say we can never see each other -"

"Come on!" Ruthie interupted, "My parents would never do that to me! Martin, I want them to know - I need them to know." She said simply.

"I know Ruthie. I'll do it. I'll tell them," Martin said trying to convince himself.

"You've been saying that for 3 monthes now, hav'n't you?" Ruthie whispered, but she meant for Martin to hear, she thought it would add a dramatic touch. "I can't wait anymore. I said I'd wait, but I thought you liked me enough to tell my parents that you liked me. I still love you Martin, but I can't wait forever. I'm not reserving myself anymore, Martin. I'm going to see other guys. I think... I think that that will be the right thing to do seeing as you have your heart bent on breaking mine."

"I don't want to break your heart!" Martin shouted, and he was surprised at his sudden out-cry.

"Well, that doesn't really matter now, does it! You already have broken my heart!" Ruthie said with one tear falling down her rosey cheek.

Martin could not see her cry, "I just need time Ruthie. Just a little more time and- "

"I've given you time," Ruthie said bowing her head down to the ground.

"Ruthie, don't," Martin pleaded as his eyes filled up with hot liquid.

"I have to Martin," she said taking a gasp of air, "I have to."

Ruthie walked slowly out of the room. When she was out of ear-shot, Martin let out a big breath of air he had created while trying not to cry. Him and his stinkin masculinity. He turned around and slid his hand through his hair, taking deep breaths as his face reddened. "I need her!" he shouted, as he kicked Ruthies bed. Martin instantly fell to the ground, gripping his toe in pain.

"I need her," he breathed.

A week had gone by and things between Martin and Ruthie were weird. Ruthie would talk to Martin like their relationship never happened. She'd come up to him and have conversations with him, like she did before any of this ever happened. Martin knew that inside of her heart, even though their relationship had gone astray, Martin was the best friend she had ever had. It was painful for both of them. But, Ruthie hadn't given up yet.

Ruthie grew up in her family being the spy, the wise one, the all-seer. Ruthie knew how people worked. She knew what she was going to have to do to finally, truly get Martin.

"Hey Martin," Ruthie said casually to Martin as she spotted him at his locker.

"Hey Ruthie," Martin said turning awckwardly towards her, having a hard time looking her in the eye.

"Umm, I was just wondering. We hav'n't spent much time together lately, so I was wondering if you wanted to go to the pramanade with me after school?" Ruthie said with a suggestive look on her face.

Martin instantly knew the answer he was going to give, and Ruthie did too. But of course Martin couldn't damage his so called "masulinity". So he prolonged the "_umms_" and the "_wait let me see if have to do somthing..."_ to add a little masculinity points. "Sure, I'll go," he said slowly. He was dancing the cha cha slide inside. He actually thought it was his chance to win Ruthie back! "Meet me at my car after school. Ok?"

"It's a date," said Ruthie turning around and walking away. She thought to herself "_just enough mystery_." Martin started to blush at the word date. He was already planning what Ruthie and him would do at the mall. Just as Ruthie had planned.

Both Martin and Ruthie had had an acceptionally good day at school. Thay spent all day thinking about each other, but the other would never know. Ruthie stand outside Martin's car, waiting for him to arrive. When she saw Martin walking up to her, she couldn't wait to exsecute her plan. It was going to be great.

"Hey," Martin said, unlocking the doors.

"Hey," Ruthie said getting into the car. "How was your day?" Ruthie asked nicely.

"Good...good," Martin said, turning on the engine.

"Soooo...I say we get the radio going. How 'bout you?" said Ruthie, trying desprately to be casual.

"Sure, whatever station you want," he said, at this point he would give anything to Ruthie for him to be in her favor.

Ruthie flipped through the stations until she came across the station that was playing her song... "No one", by Ali and AJ.

_I am moving through the crowd_

_Try'na find myself_

_Feel like a guitar that's never played_

_Will someone strum away?_

Ruthie layed her head down on the seat rest and started to sing the words of the song. Martin looked over at Ruthie, all he could see was an innocent girl singing. She looked so beautiful, and rested. He kept regretting letting her turn on the radio because all he wanted to do was look at her. And that was definitely a better site then the street in fron of him.

_And I ask myself_

_Who do I wanna be?_

"Martin's girlfriend" Ruthie thought to herself.

_Do I wanna through away the key_

_And invent a whole new me?_

_And I tell myself_

_No one_

_No one_

_Don't wanna be_

_No one_

_But me_

Ruthie turned off the radio quickly as tears started to swell up in her eyes. That song was exactly how she felt. Only she was the guitar. Martin looked over quickly, wondering why Ruthie had so suddenly turned off the music.

"Are you alright?" Martin asked.

"Yea, I'm fine," Ruthie said laying her head back down on the seat.

"Well, we're at the pramanade. So, you wanna get some pizza or somthing?"

"Sure," said Ruthie, getting out of the car and smoothly dabbing her teary eyes. She knew this was where she was going to unleash her plan. And in order for it to work she needed to be swift, and smooth. Martin and Ruthie walked to the pizza shop, chatting on the way there. "What kind of pizza do you want?" asked Ruthie innocently looking at her menu.

"You choose," he said, "I have weird taste in pizza."

"Cheese please," Ruthie said to the waiter.

"Soooo..." said Martin, "I wanted to - "

Martin was cut off by a person so rudely showing up at Martin and Ruthies table. It was a boy with blonde spikey hair, and a relativly big head.

"Hi, my name is Cory," said the stranger.

"Hi, Cory," said Ruthie. She was surprised her plan had been started so quickly. "I've seen you in school right?"

"Yea, you have. I'm a grade higher, though. I've been trying to get a chance to talk to you - "

This is where Martin drew his line, "Yea, umm, me and Ruthie are trying to have some pizza, so - "

"Why don't you have some with us!" Ruthie re-interupted.

Martin threw Ruthie an exasperated look, and Ruthie just gave him a grin. Ruthie knew her plan was working. The pizza arrive and everyone dug in. Martin just ate his slice slowly, watching Vincint. He knew what Vincint was trying to pull. Hw was trying to pick up HIS girlfriend. Martin couldn't let this happen.

"Umm, Ruthie, Are you and Martin dating?" asked Vincent randomly.

"Nope," Ruthie said simply. Martin cringed when he heard her say that.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe I could have your number, or I could give you mine. Either or is fine." Cory said.

Martin knew Ruthie was going to say no. Ruthie would not give her number to a boy she just met. He knew she wouldn't fall for a play like Cory was trying to pull.

"Sure!" she said, pulling out a pen and a pad from her bag. She started scribbling down her number. Martin thought desprately. He raked his mind for a way to get Ruthie out of this. And only one thing came to mind. Martin grabbed the pad and smashed it into the remaining pizza. Cory looked at Martin, puzzled, like he was a mad-man. He must have looked like one, him just smashing a pad into the pizza he had bought with his own money.

"Come on Ruthie!" shouted Martin. He grabbed her arm and pulled, they were at the car within seconds.

"What was that!" Ruthie shouted, as though she wasn't expecting this whole thing to happen.

"He wasn't good enough!" Martin exhaled.

"I know, I know Martin! No guy is good enough for me. I diserve better, right?" Ruthie yelled, stopping, and gazing into Martin's eyes.

"Yes! You disserve better! You disserve - " Martin was cut off.

"You, Martin! I disserve you!" Ruthie screamed with a bit of obviousness in her voice.

"I'm telling your dad. Tonight. I'm telling him. I can't take this anymore. I need you. When you started to give your number to Vincent, I realized it. I need you to be with me, and only me. And if I have to take the chance of telling your dad, then that's a chance I'm willing to take. I promise."

Ruthie let out a long breath, and got into the car. Martin ran to the other side of the car and got in.

"Finally," Ruthie said looking into Martin's eyes as he got in the car.

"What do you mean by finally?" He said giving Ruthie a mysterious slash relieved look.

"Oh...just that I set this whole thing up so you would give me that very promise," Ruthie said letting a smile spread across her face.

Martin let out a sigh of understanding, and smiled. "You're good, Ruthie. You're good." He said grabbing Ruthies face and pulling into a passionate kiss.

**I THINK THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN. AT MY READERS REQUEST OF COURSE. PLEASE REVIEW ME AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!**


	10. Yes or No

"Reverend Camden?" Martin poked his head into the office.

"Oh, Martin, come on in. I was just finishing up my sermon for tomarrow. It is called ' What you Feel, Is What You Should do.' Personally, I think it's one of my bests," He got up and walked over to Martin by the door. "So, what did you want to talk about."

"Well, I more, really wanted to tell you somthing," he said looking down at his feet. He felt a little weird after the 'what you feel is what you should do' sermon.

"Okay, shoot."

"Ya know how Ruthie is_ looking _for a boyfriend?" Martin put a bit of emphasis on the word looking.

"Well, ya. Why do you ask? Is she going out with an older guy again?" Martin gulped hardly at this, but was able to pass it off as clearing his throat.

"Um, well, ya." He said looking up, witha pretty obvious face.

"What's his name?" Said the reverend with a stern look on his face.

"Hmm...Martin...Martin Brewer," said Martin stepping back as he saw the Reverand go a little red in the face.

"You...you and Ruthie...are _dating_?" He put a little emphasis on the word dating, but Martin didn't want to say anything do to the fact that he was going to be the obe to decide if they go out or not anyway.

"Ya. We are. And I want to continue dating her, only with your blessing," said Martin, trying to look streight into Reverend Camdens eyes. He failed miserably.

Reverand Camden turned around and sat on his desk. He had a kind of stoney look on his face. Like some one had just shoved him into a cement Roller and cracked him open.

"I'm sick of Ruthie getting hurt."

"Which is why she should date me," Martin said, instantly, like a reflex.

"So, you're saying that you intend to never hurt Ruthie. Stay with her for the rest of your life?" He said with a quizzical look on his face.

"Yes. I do. If you'll let me," Said Martin firmly. "I intend on staying with her as long as I possibly can. If we ever do break up, it would be because she broke up with me. I need your daughter so much! I don't know if it's love, but I know it's pretty close. Right now, She just needs you to support us. I need you to support us," Martin said simply. He knew what he wanted. He couldn't believe that Reverend Camden would think that he would ever intentionally hurt Ruthie.

"You'll go out with her even of I say no."

"Correct, sir," said Martin looking as serious as ever.

"Then..." Reverand Camden got up and walked over to Martin and put his hand on his shoulders, "you can date her."


	11. Leaves are Falling

Ruthie was kicking through the leaves when Martin saw her. She just walked through the leaves innocently smiling at the colors of each and every one. It's almost like she wanted to give every leave a chance. She wanted to give every leave a chance to be beautiful before they were crushed by somebody's frolicking feet. Every few kicks, she would pick one up and put it in her pocket. At these moments in Martin and Ruthie's relationship, Martin was so thankful to be with Ruthie.

It was also at these moments when it really came to Martin that Ruthie was two years younger then him. But, some how, this didn't really matter to him anymore. Seeing Ruthie basking in the beauty of the falling leaves was what made Martin love her so much. Zoey wouldn't have gave the leaves on the path the time of day. Martin himself wouldn't have! But if he didn't, who would? Martin could always count on Ruthie to find somthing that he overlooked. It suddenly came to mind the day Martin and Ruthie were walking back home in the rain. This was the first time Martin had revealed his love for Ruthie.

**FLASHBACK**

"Maybe we should call sombody?" Martin said with hopeful eyes, looking down at Ruthie. He really wasn't happy about the rain.

"Why would we do somthing stupid like that? Ruthie said, looking at Martin like he was a lunatic.

"Well, if you havn't noticed, it's raining. And as much as I love you, Ireally don't like the feeling of rain on my bare arms," Martin said, holding out his arms. He was wearing a short sleeve green shirt.

"Well, if you havn't noticed, it is 3 O'Clock in the morning,. and I don't know about you, but my dad would freak if he knew I was out at this time," Ruthie looked down at her feet, then when she looked up, she had the biggest, deepest smile on her face Martin had ever seen. "Look over there!" Ruthie said pointing to a big house with big, clean, clear windows.

"What? It's just a big house," Martin said with a look of pure confusion on his face.

"Martin. Look at the windows. When the rain falls past them, you can see rainbow orbs around them. They say only rainbows come out in the daytime, but the streetlamps bring them out this time of night." Martin looked at the windows and saw somthing that he had failed to see before. There were big orbs of red green and yellow around the window panes. "You say the rain is horrible and makes your skin feel...weird?" Ruthie said with a questioning, yet sarcastic look on her face, "But, how can somthing that you think is so horrible, bring out somthing so beautiful in somthing that no one had ever noticed before?" Ruthie looked back down at her feet and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Martin looked at her, and comprehension dawned on him. Ruthie was unlike any other girl he had ever met. She wasn't the kind of artsy girl that talked about how soda bottle caps can make a beautiful soup dish, but she knew when to say somthing that would touch sombody and how to say it. Martin never knew love before Ruthie. He thought he did.

But he didn't.

**Hey everyone. I just thought I would add a bit of flashback to the night the went to the pramenade. I hoped you liked it. The next chapter is going to be long. It is going to take place when Ruthie is on the sidewalk kicking through the leaves. Martin is gonna snap out of his daydream and tell her the good news. I am currently thinking of ways to keep the story going. I really don't want to end this story. It is the best one I have ever written.**


	12. They Already Knew

Martin took a minute to bask in Ruthie's innocent smile. He knew that once he told Ruthie the good news, they would be together for the rest of their lives. Ruthie looked so beautiful walking in the leaves. Martin almost felt like sitting their and basking in her smile all day. But, sooner or later, he knew he was going have to tell her the great news.

Martin walked across the street slowly. He swung his legs, crossing them every time they touched the ground. As he approached Ruthie, he cleared his throat softly. Ruthie looked up in surprise.

"Martin," Ruthie said with a huge smile on her face.

"Ruthie, I have to talk to you about me telling your parents," Martin said, finding his shoelaces very interesting.

Ruthie was so worried that Martin was going to tell her that he had not been brave enough to tell her dad.

"I told him!" Martin said with enthusiasm in his voice.

Ruthie immediately jumped up and gave him the deepest hug she could muster up. He lifted her up off the ground bye standing straight up. She leaned her head back and looked straight into Martin's eyes.

"Martin."

"Ya?" Asked Martin, still looking into Ruthie's eyes, passion streaming through them.

"I love you, so much," she said slowly, emphasizing the last two words.

For a couple of seconds, Martin and Ruthie gazed into each others eyes. Ruthie tilted her head to the left. Martin tilted his to the right. They slowly progressed into a passionate kiss that took up both Martin and Ruthie's energy to think about anything else. Martin placed Ruthie on the ground, but did not have the determination to release this kiss. Ruthie put her hands to his face and deepened the kiss. Both Ruthie and Martin didn't have the strength to pull themselves away from each other, so they simply deepened the kiss more and more.

The wind started to blow, and leaves blew all around them. Ruthie's hair blew all around masking Martin's face. Martin picked up Ruthie, completely out of breath, and twirled her around. Ruthie finally pulled out of the kiss and placed her forehead on Martin's. For a moment they just looked into each other's eyes, barely wanting to waste time to blink.

Without saying anything, Martin placed Ruthie on the ground and they started walking. Hand and hand they started making their way back to the Camden house.

"Ruthie," said Martin breaking the peaceful silence.

"Ya?" asked Ruthie, looking up at him with dreamy eyes.

"I love you, so much," he said slowly emphasizing the last two words.

Ruthie stared at Martin, and Martin met her stare. She let a smile spread across her happy face, looked away, and started to walk again.

This was what Martin loved so much about Ruthie. She knew when not to say anything. She knew when to say it all. And at this moment, Ruthie and Martin were one. They didn't need anyone to tell them they belonged together, because they already knew they did.

**I have finally thought of something to add to the story. I decided I wanted to get this chapter out of the way, and the next chapter will reveal the next Ruthe-Martin challenge. I can't wait to post it.**


	13. A Bit Of Adventure

Ruthie sat on her bed, dreaming of Martin. It wasn't like he was the only thing she could think of, but He was a challenging thing to get out of her head. Ruthie sat up to look at her clock. It was only 9:30 in the morning. Ruthie really had nothing to do, so she got up and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

When she got down, she met Simon in the kitchen.

"Simon," said Ruthie with a bit of surprise in her voice.

"Hey, Ruthie!" Simon said a bit more enthusiastically.

"Hey," she said looking into the refrigerator.

"So, I……heard about you and Martin," said Simon, trying to be smooth.

"Oh," said Ruthie still looking in to the fridge. "What do you think?"

"It's……Well, it's nice that you two are together. I mean, I think you make a cute couple. But, truthfully, I don't trust him."

"You don't trust any boy I go out with, and personally, it doesn't bother me," said Ruthie smiling at Simon.

"Very true."

"So, how's college?" said Ruthie, trying to strike up a bit of conversation.

"Oh, it's good," said Simon with a bit of gloom in his eyes.

"How's Rose?" asked Ruthie, not meeting Simon's eyes.

Simon's eyes became distant, and then came back into focus. He cleared his throat, and walked up to Ruthie like he was about to tell her a secret.

"Do you remember the old days?" he said with a big smile on his face. "Remember when me and you, we would have our little adventures? I would tell you everything. We were like each other's best friends!"

Ruthie gave a smile. It wasn't a happy smile, it was more like a sad smile because she knew she would never have a good memory like that again. "Ya, I remember."

"I miss those days. I miss the days when we could tell each other anything, the days where we were each other's best friends."

"I miss it to," Ruthie said looking at Simon with sad eyes.

"What happened?" asked Simon with a puzzled look on his face.

"You went to high school, I guess. I was still a little girl, and you went and grew up. I don't know, maybe you just got sick of me or something," she laughed insincerely.

"That would never happen!" said Simon seriously. "Okay, I'm going to tell you something no one in this house know, and it should stay that way even after I tell you, okay?"

"Okay," said Ruthie, getting anxious that they were now sharing a secret like when they were little.

"My relationship with Rose is horrible. I like her and all, but she is so not for me. She is lazy, all she cares about is herself, and honestly," he gave a sarcastic chuckle, "I would dump her right now. But she'd probably get mad and make me stay with her against my will."

Ruthie looked down at her feet. "Why are you with her if you don't like her so much?"

"I don't know. It's like………she's already got a wedding dress and everything. I feel so bad. I was going to dump her, but when I saw the dress she bought, I wimped out!

"Oh."

"What should I do?" asked Simon sitting down on the kitchen stool with a look of defeat on his face.

"I don't think you should marry her if you don't love her, Simon. That would just be stupid," Ruthie said being totally serious. She looked at Simon with truthful eyes.

"Your right," he said with a wave of realization.

At that there was a knock on the door. Ruthie hoped to God it was not Martin. Because she looked like she had just gotten out of bed (which she had). She had a loose ponytail in her hair, and loose sweatpants. She walked to the door and opened it. Not that she was surprised, it was Martin.

Martin looked at her with a smile growing on his face.

"Don't look at me!" she said starting to turn around, but before she could Martin turned her back around to face him.

"Did you know that it is a proven fact that boys think girls are ten times hotter in the morning?" asked Martin still holding on to Ruthie's shoulders.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later Ruthie," said Simon with a look of sarcastic disgust on his face. He walked out of the room with that same look.

"I didn't know that."

"Well, it's true," said Martin, matter-of-factly.

"So," said Ruthie walking to the table. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," said Martin walking up to the table, sitting next to Ruthie.

"What do you say you go on an adventure with me?" said Ruthie to Martin with playful eyes.

"Okay?" said Martin, giving Ruthie a fake concerned look.

"Well, me and Simon used to go on little adventures all the time, and I kind of miss them. I think it would be fun to have one with you. Don't you think?"

"Ya," said Martin smiling. "That would be cool. So, what's our adventure?"

"To end Simon and Rose's relationship."


	14. Plan A

Martin was excited about having an "adventure" with Ruthie. He had always admired the relationship that Simon and Ruthie had. He was happy that he could help Simon realize that he didn't really love Rose. Martin really, really, really, didn't like Rose. She was bossy and selfish. She needed a reality check, and Martin and Ruthie were happy to be the ones to give it to her.

"So, what should we do?" Ruthie said putting a bite of Oreo into her mouth.

"I'm not the genius here! You are!" Martin laughed.

"Well, I'm having a bit of a brain block as of now," she said smiling.

Ruthie got up off the bench stool she was on and stood behind it where there was a lot of open space. "Come on," she said to Martin. Martin got up immediately and went and stood next to Ruthie.

"What are we doing?" said Martin, looking at Ruthie with concerned eyes.

"Stretching! Duh," Ruthie said, rolling her eyes. She put her hand over her head, and Martin fallowed.

"So why are we stretching?" He asked fallowing Ruthie by putting his hands on his feet.

"It helps the brain function," She said putting her arm over her head once again, "Or, maybe I just like seeing you stretch."

"That must be it," said Martin playfully.

"I've got it!" Ruthie screamed.

"What? What?" Martin gasped. He had just been trying really hard to reach his toes.

"Rose is as selfish as a fish!" said Ruthie looking into no where, her eyes big and brown. "If we move her ring when she leaves the room, she's probably going to freak! I mean, we won't take it out of the apartment. We'll just move it. Like, put it in one of her pant pockets or something." She turned around and picked up the phone.

"Good idea."

"I know!" said Ruthie starting to walk up the stairs. "Go get ready! I can't wait to do this!"

"Alright!" Martin said walking to the door.

"Wait!" Ruthie said, plummeting down the stairs. She ran up to Martin and put her hands on his waist. She gave him a quick, but passionate kiss. When she let go, all she could say was: "Go."

She smiled and ran up the stairs. "I love that girl, so much!" Martin said walking out the door.


End file.
